Chocolate Return !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS Bonus Série chocolat. Le temps a passé mais ils n'ont jamais arrêté de s'allumer. Une journée pour deux anniversaires, rien de mieux qu'un lieu inhabituel pour accomplir leur fameux rituel !


**Auteur : **Lonely Seira

**Titre** **: **Chocolate Return !

**Genre** **: **Humour/Romance/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating** **: **M

**Pairing** **:** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer** **: **J'ai essayé mais non... toujours pas à moi ! L'exclusivité reste pour J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Avant-propos** **:** Euh... j'vous ai manquée ? J'espère que oui un peu. Un long passage à vide et je me replonge doucement dans l'écriture. Pour se remettre en jambes et vous offrir un délicieux petit quelque chose en attendant un nouveau projet (en cours d'écriture) voici un bonus savoureux dans ma série chocolat. Alors bon anniversaire Drago et bon appétit à vous !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chocolate Return !**

En cette belle journée de Juin – assez atypique pour la météo anglaise – deux jeunes gens, l'un aussi blond et à la silhouette élancée que l'autre était brun avec de larges épaules, se promenaient allègrement dans les rues bondées de Londres.

Harry et Drago – anciennement Potter et Malfoy – se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le lieu où ils fêteraient en ce 5 Juin deux de leurs quatre plus importants anniversaires. Deux ans plus tôt jour pour jour, les deux sorciers les plus célèbres de Grande-Bretagne s'étaient unis pour la première fois à l'occasion du 17ème anniversaire du blond. Cela avait marqué un tournant plutôt radical dans leur relation grandissante et la conclusion en avait été tout simplement une union par le mariage en Août de l'année passée.

Les époux Potter-Malfoy avaient depuis lors été les victimes d'une frénésie médiatique sans précédent avec des journalistes tous aussi charognards que ce cafard de Skeeter, se battant nuit et jour pour avoir le cliché et le dernier potin sur le couple préféré des anglais.

Avec cela en tête, Harry avait choisi de fuir tout ce tohu-bohu en organisant la journée d'anniversaire de son blond dans un endroit où on ne viendrait pas les enquiquiner : chez les moldus.

Car bien que le nuage de Voldemort s'était dissipé depuis quelques mois, après des efforts acharnés pour reconstruire la communauté magique, les sorciers n'en étaient pas pour autant devenus plus enclins à fricoter avec les moldus. Chacun chez soi et les hypogriffes seront bien gardés !

Grâce à son héritage non-magique, Harry avait su convaincre Drago qu'il serait capable de passer un très bon moment autre part que dans des lieux typiquement sorciers, même si le blond avait peu de familiarité avec tout ce qui touchait au monde moldu. Malgré ses protestations, l'héritier Malfoy s'était laissé embobiner (ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture) et suivait à présent son époux de presqu'un an dans les rues surpeuplées... sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se dirigeaient.

- Alors là ça me dépasse, grogna Drago en jetant des regards peu amènes aux alentours.

Le brun qui n'avait cessé d'entendre maugréer son compagnon depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le chaudron baveur après y avoir transité par cheminette, tenta de retenir un sourire tant attendri qu'exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dépasse au juste ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- La liste est tellement longue aujourd'hui que je ne saurais même pas par quoi commencer, répondit le blond avec dépit.

- Essaie quand même, dit son comparse en haussant les épaules et en regardant l'autre jeune homme avec une affection qui voilait à peine son sourire moqueur.

- Déjà, il y a ce que je porte... un jean, un T-shirt et une veste au rabais. Plus moldu c'est impossible à faire ! Répondit le sorcier déguisé bien malgré lui en moldu.

- Vu le temps qu'il fait et l'endroit où nous allons, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'une robe traditionnelle aurait été de circonstance. Je sais que tu y es habitué avec ton métier d'avocat d'affaires et que c'est dans ta nature de vouloir être le centre de toutes les attentions mais y'a des limites à tout ! S'esclaffa le brun à lunettes.

- Peuh ! Ce sont ces moldus qui n'y connaissent rien. Être habillé comme ça à la maison je veux bien, mais sortir en public sans robe me donne l'impression d'être nu !

- Sauf que tu ne l'es pas... et c'est bien dommage ! Soupira son interlocuteur.

Le blond afficha un sourire en coin plutôt satisfait.

- Dommage ? Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec un air un peu trop ravi.

- Oui vraiment. Et c'est bien pour ça que quoi qu'il m'en aurait coûté, je n'aurais jamais laissé gagner Voldemort ! Suprématie des sang-purs passe encore mais alors le goût vestimentaire de ces vieux de la vieille traditionnalistes laisse franchement à désirer. Vouloir cacher un corps pareil sous des mètres de tissus c'est un crime odieux ou je ne m'y connais pas ! S'exclama le sorcier aux yeux verts.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as dégommé ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme raison... pas très noble tout ça pour le golden boy de Gryffondor, s'esclaffa le blond en se laissant prendre au jeu de la plaisanterie.

- C'est une raison suffisante non ? Taquina le brun. Ose me dire que tu n'apprécies pas non plus la vue !

À ces mots, Drago ne put que laisser son regard s'égarer inexorablement sur la silhouette de son mari qui ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de même. Son silence en réponse fut plutôt éloquent pour Harry qui laissa enfin ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire triomphant.

- Bon, je t'accorde ce point pour les vêtements. Après tout, je porte pas mal de costumes sous mes robes et je dois bien admettre que les moldus ne sont pas si mauvais que ça en matière de confection de vêtements...

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! L'interrompit Harry.

- ... Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu refuses toujours de me dire où nous allons pour fêter _mon _anniversaire ! Et comme c'est _mon_ anniversaire, le minimum aurait été au moins de me demander mon avis... c'est _ma_ journée...

- ... d'anniversaire, finit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça on l'aura compris. Mais c'est quand même un peu aussi mon anniversaire. Ou alors aurais-tu oublié le cadeau que je t'ai fait à cette occasion il y a deux ans ?

Les yeux de Drago se fixèrent dans le vide et un léger sourire béat s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

- Oh ça non, je ne suis pas près d'oublier... un Harry au chocolat, mon plat préféré ! Soupira-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Harry rougit légèrement en avisant l'air rêveur (et pervers) de son époux.

- Oï ! Redescends sur Terre sinon tu vas finir par te manger un réverbère... et ce sera bien fait pour toi !

Drago refixa son attention sur son brun et lui sourit en coin d'un air séducteur.

- C'est toi qui m'as rappelé de si bons souvenirs, assume maintenant... et dis-moi où on va par Merlin ! Poursuivit-il avec un ton qui s'était fait plus geignard sur la fin.

- Pas question, c'est une surprise !

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas la seule, marmonna le blond

Drago continua à ronchonner quelques minutes alors qu'à côté de lui, Harry marchait avec entrain, menant toujours son blond préféré vers ce lieu inconnu. Enfin, ils finirent par arriver à destination. Harry s'arrêta et contempla l'entrée formée par un grand portail métallique décoratif et Drago se figea net.

- Euh... tu m'expliques où on est exactement ? Demanda le blond avec une certaine appréhension en avisant les dizaines de personnes qui fourmillaient en tout sens à quelques mètres de lui.

- C'est un parc d'attraction ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry.

- Un parc de... qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Une invention moldue je suppose ? Dit Drago en retenant à peine une expression dédaigneuse de s'afficher sur son visage.

- Oui, tout à fait moldu, confirma Harry. Parce qu'eux au moins, ils savent s'amuser et s'en donnent les moyens ! Poursuivit Harry avec force. Allez Mr Gronchon, essaie de te détendre pour une fois ! Tu ne risques pas de croisez qui que ce soit de tes connaissances ici !

- Alors ça c'est clair, grogna le blond. Personne dans mon entourage ne se ferait avoir vivant dans un endroit pareil.

Harry préféra ignorer superbement cette remarque et prit la main de son époux pour le guider de gré ou plutôt de force vers les innombrables stands et manèges à sensation que proposait le parc.

Et ainsi commença la lente agonie du riche héritier de la très noble, très aristocrate, très guindée – et très ringarde du point de vue de Harry – famille Malfoy.

D'abord, il y avait les odeurs (grasses à te faire grossir rien qu'en respirant), puis la nourriture proposée (bourrée de sucre à te filer le diabète rien qu'en regardant) et enfin le public visitant le parc (des gens du petit peuple à te filer de l'urticaire – voire des puces – rien qu'en les frôlant). Le rendu était assez comique, car durant les vingt premières minutes de sa présence dans le parc, Drago n'avait cessé de froncer les sourcils, retrousser le nez d'un air dégoûté, fusiller du regard quiconque s'approchait trop de lui et regarder d'un œil critique les attractions proposées.

Harry de son côté, riait du malaise de son compagnon et trépignait comme un enfant à l'idée de monter sur un manège à sensation pour se faire retourner les boyaux et le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache même plus dire comment il s'appelait.

Après un premier tout d'horizon des lieux pour voir un échantillon de tout ce qu'on leur proposait, Harry et Drago s'arrêtèrent un moment pour choisir leur premier manège... enfin, Harry délibérait et Drago se lamentait.

- Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi j'ai cédé et accepté ta proposition grotesque ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant alors qu'il voyait un groupe de jeunes femmes glousser et s'extasier devant l'énorme gadget en forme de cœur que l'une d'elles venait de gagner.

- Hum... parce que je t'ai fait un chantage au sexe et que tu es incapable de me résister quand tout ton potentiel intellectuel tombe au niveau de ta queue ? Répondit Harry avec nonchalance en scrutant toujours les alentours pour faire son choix.

Etrangement (ou peut-être pas) Drago ne sut que répondre à cela et préféra se taire.

Le sorcier brun de son côté, regardait en tout sens, encore indécis, puis enfin, il fit son choix.

- Je veux qu'on commence par celui-là, dit-il d'un ton très sûr un pointant du doigt une espèce d'énorme pieuvre de métal qui secouait des tentacules mécaniques desquelles émanaient les cris terrifiés et enjoués d'une foule de gens.

Drago grimaça de plus belle.

- On dirait un engin de torture... et les gens paient pour monter là-dessus ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Oh que oui ! Et c'est parfaitement sécurisé ne t'en fais pas. Le but de la chose justement, c'est de se filer une frousse du diable et des sensations à foison sans risquer de se faire le moindre mal, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux te faire retourner la tête à l'envers, on a des balais pour ça. Et tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais faire confiance à une invention moldue qui risque de porter sérieusement atteinte à mon espérance de vie ? Renifla dédaigneusement le blond.

Pour la vingtième fois de la journée, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne risques rien gros bêta. Tu vois bien que les gens qui sont attachés dessus crient parce qu'ils s'amusent et pas parce qu'ils ont en train de se faire massacrer de la façon la plus absurde qui soit.

- Ça reste encore à prouver ! Tu ne me feras jamais avaler que ces moldus ont un comportement normal ! Prendre plaisir à déambuler au milieu de paysans suants et bedonnants, sans aucune classe dans un lieu qui sent la friture et qui résonne de hurlements de junkies à l'adrénaline sanglés comme des forcenés sur des engins mécaniques d'une fiabilité douteuse est une aberration ! Débita le blond d'une voix impérieuse et révoltée.

Harry lâcha un profond soupir malheureux et baissa des yeux humides vers le sol. Il se replia un peu sur lui-même, enfonçant légèrement la tête dans ses épaules et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de commencer à piteusement taper dans quelques cailloux d'un pied hésitant.

- Tu détestes à ce point ? Demanda le sorcier aux yeux verts avec une lèvre du bas tremblant faiblement.

Drago sentit sa verve retomber plus prestement qu'un oiseau foudroyé d'une crise cardiaque en plein ciel. Il eut même l'impression de s'entendre faire un « flop » tout à fait lamentable.

- Bien sûr que non je ne déteste pas, se dépêcha-t-il de rassurer son amant. Tu sais bien comment je suis, je râle, je traîne les pieds mais c'est juste parce que c'est... nouveau, dit-il en grinçant presque des dents face à son explication pitoyable.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien monter sur la pieuvre avec moi ? Demanda Harry de sa voie hésitante.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Accepta de suite le blond. Tu as choisi cet endroit pour qu'on s'amuse alors... on va s'amuser, finit-il d'un ton plus ou moins convaincu en avisant toujours avec une certaine méfiance le gros monstre de fer.

- Chouette ! On est partis alors ! S'enthousiasma Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé, empoignant la main de son blond avant que celui-ci ne changeât d'avis, et le tirant avec force vers l'attraction.

Son sourire joyeux et son énergie retrouvée fit fermer un instant les yeux de l'héritier Malfoy qui envoya silencieusement une excuse à tous ses ancêtres.

_Surpassé par les fausses larmes d'un Gryffondor... tu parles d'un Serpentard ! Je deviens sentimental avec l'âge... j'imagine pas ce que ce sera dans dix ans. Le mariage te rend mou du genoux Malfoy !_

Mais bon, après tout, il fallait bien se lancer de nouveaux défis de temps en temps et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir son mari si heureux. Monter sur une machine d'amusement moldue et être un peu secoué pendant quelques minutes n'était pas un si grand sacrifice que ça comparé au bonheur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors souriant et près à l'aventure, il monta aux côtés de Harry et se laissa sangler à son siège.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il maudissait le brun avec toute la force dont il disposait... ses tirades seulement interrompues par la redécouverte de son petit-déjeuner, bien moins appétissant au retour qu'à l'allée.

- Si tu savais comme je te... euurghh... comme je te hais Pooourg... Potter ! Vociféra faiblement le blond à l'encontre de son tortionnaire qui se tenait un mètre derrière lui.

- C'est Potter-Malfoy, corrigea Harry avec l'automatisme d'une personne qui disait ça pour la centième fois. Et tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, fais-moi confiance, ça ira mieux quand tu seras habitué ! Rassura le brun avec un sourire qu'il peinait à contenir.

Drago finit son affaire, se redressa, lança un regard venimeux à son _cher et tendre_, puis partit d'un bon pas vers les toilettes les plus proches pour se rincer la bouche.

- Habitué ? Maugréa-t-il. Comme si j'allais être assez stupide pour retenter l'expérience.

- J'étais sûr que tu apprécierais pourtant, tu adores tellement faire des acrobaties sur ton balai, tenta de se justifier Harry.

- Oui, mais le balai je le contrôle... là c'est juste... ça bouge n'importe comment et tu peux rien y faire, expliqua le blond.

- Bah ça, c'est vrai que c'est pas pour les malades du contrôle à l'estomac fragile.

- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre, grogna le blond.

- Le carré de pelouse à dix mètres ne serait pas d'accord avec toi, dit platement Harry.

- Tu me prends pour un faible ?

- Juste pour quelqu'un d'un peu frileux, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Drago donna l'impression de se hérisser comme une chat vexé. Sa fierté piquée au vif, il grogna et attrapa la main de son amant avant de le tirer vers une attraction qui avait l'air encore plus spectaculaire que la pieuvre.

- Estomac fragile... t'en foutrais moi de l'estomac fragile ! Marmonna le blond. Frileux ? Et puis quoi encore ! On verra qui sera frileux quand tu pleureras Merlin pour qu'il vienne te sortir de là, continua-t-il sans voir que son brun souriait (une fois de plus) d'un air triomphant.

_On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, les serpentards sont aussi bêtes que les gryffondors quand leur fierté est en jeu,_ pensa Harry en se délectant à l'avance de tout ce qu'ils allaient expérimenté dans les heures à venir.

Et ils en expérimentèrent beaucoup. Drago grognait toujours pour la forme avant et après être monté dans un manège ou avoir joué à un jeu forain, mais pour qui le connaissait bien, il était facile de voir cette petite flamme enfantine au fond de son regard qui démontrait qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis des lustres.

Un pari réussi pour le vainqueur de Voldemort, ajoutant à son actif une victoire de plus, et celle-ci bien plus appréciable que la précédente.

Sans compter que Harry adorait aussi entendre Drago critiquer tout ce qui l'entourait parce que ses mots et ses sarcasmes n'avait pas leur pareil pour l'amuser.

_oOo_

- Barbe-à-papa ? Grotesque comme nom ! Une barbe n'a rien d'appétissant et aucun homme digne de ce nom n'arborerait une barbe rose. Même Dumbledore qui est l'incarnation même de l'excentricité et du mauvais goût n'a jamais teint sa barbe en rose !

Deux minutes plus tard, Drago arrachait allègrement des morceaux cotonneux de la sucrerie que s'était achetée Harry au point qu'il en mangea la majeur partie.

_oOo_

- Là on atteint le comble de l'horreur. Les manèges je m'y suis fait, la bouffe infâme, j'ai eu du mal mais OK... mais alors _ça _! Un regard de chien battu pour monter sur une machine de mort c'était pas suffisant, il a fallu que tu me ressortes le même stratagème traître pour que je te gagne une hideuse peluche au rabais qui m'aurait coûté cinq fois moins cher dans un magasin plutôt que le prix exorbitant que j'ai dû lâcher pour toutes ses tentatives de tire à la carabine sur de pitoyables baudruches dont l'effort seul ne justifiait pas un gain aussi lamentable. Et pour bien pourrir encore plus le tableau, parmi tout ce qu'on t'a offert, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Un panda ! Une espèce d'animal mou et gras qui n'a rien de classe... et rose en plus ! Un fichu panda _rose _par Salazar ! S'énerva le blond en viçant un regard outré sur la _chose_ que Harry tenait fièrement sous son bras.

Harry sourit et ne répondit rien. Trois attractions plus loin, Drago portait la grosse peluche grommelant qu'une chose si douce était _peut-être_ suffisamment agréable à toucher et que ce n'était _probablement_ pas un si mauvais choix que ça en fin de compte.

Il avait une tête craquante ce panda après tout.

_oOo_

Et finalement, la journée riche en émotions, en grommellements, en rires, en cris, en découvertes et en amusement approcha son terme.

Harry et Drago marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, un très léger sort de dissimulation cachant le fait qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Si les sorciers en étaient venus à ne plus faire grand cas de leur couple, la vision moldue de l'homosexualité était encore un peu trop incertaine pour prendre le risque de jeter un froid dans leur journée à cause de remarques ou de regards peu amicaux.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement et Harry exerça une petite pression sur la main de Drago pour attirer son attention. Lorsque le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur, Harry lui sourit.

- Il y a encore une toute dernière chose que nous n'avons pas testée, dit-il.

- Pas encore un machin qui va faire changer de place tous mes organes j'espère ? Demanda Drago en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

- Non, je te promets que ce sera très agréable et très calme, le rassura Harry.

- Ok, alors... tiens, on dirait que ça sent..., s'interrompit Drago en reniflant un peu l'air environnant.

Harry huma à son tour et reconnut en une fraction de seconde ce qui avait ainsi intéressé son époux. Ce dernier sourit en coin et se dirigea vers un petit stand qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque là. Derrière quelques grandes marmites fumantes, deux vieilles dames et une plus jeune femme saisissaient des pommes plantées sur des piques pour les tremper dans le contenu des récipients. Elles les exposaient ensuite sur les supports de leur étale pour les faire sécher.

Certaines pommes étaient d'un rouge vif et brillantes, recouvertes d'une préparation sucrée. D'autres étaient saupoudrées de noix de coco ou de graines de sésames... et d'autres encore...

- Comment les moldus appellent-ils ça ? Demanda Drago, soudainement devenu hypnotisé par une énorme pomme recouverte d'une alléchante couche de chocolat.

- Des pommes d'amour, répondit Harry. Il en existe plusieurs sortes.

- Pomme d'amour hein ? Très approprié étant donnée l'occasion tu ne penses pas ? Demanda Drago avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux et une langue taquine venant humecter ses lèvres.

- Oui, très approprié, répondit absentément Harry qui était aussi fasciné par les lèvres purpurines de son amant que celui-ci l'avait été une seconde plus tôt par les pommes.

Se retenant d'adopter un comportement tout à fait inapproprié en public, Harry leur acheta les deux plus belles pommes d'amour du stand. Drago tendit la main pour saisir la sienne mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire.

- Attends un peu, dit le brun d'un air séducteur. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour déguster ça en toute intimité.

Drago était sur le point de lui demander des précisions lorsque, comme pour répondre à sa question informulée, l'immense grande roue du parc, auparavant sombre, s'illumina de milliers d'ampoules pour compenser le coucher du soleil.

Le blond leva les yeux et remarqua que les lumières brillantes formaient comme un halo derrière son amour. Il n'eut alors pas besoin de demander car il sut immédiatement où Harry voulait les emmener.

Ils arrivèrent au petit kiosque de la grande roue et Harry paya leurs places, Drago regardant avec ébahissement la taille imposante de la construction qui paraissait bien plus grande une fois juste au pied plutôt qu'à distance. Harry le rejoignit et le dirigea vers leur cabine, après avoir lancé un sort discret de sa baguette habilement dissimulée sous sa veste, pendue à son bras.

Ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes, étonnamment confortables et le forain referma la cabine juste derrière eux. Quelques instants plus tard, la roue se mit à tourner et ils commencèrent leur lente ascension vers le sommet.

- Bon, je peux avoir ma pomme d'amour mon amour ? Demanda Drago en tendant la main.

- Après un jeu de mot aussi nul ça demande considération, répondit Harry en contemplant les deux pommes chocolatées.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa friandise d'un geste vif.

- Contente-toi de la tienne, ce chocolat me tente depuis dix minutes et j'en ai marre de ne le regarder que de loin, répliqua Drago avant de sourire et de passer un coup de langue rapide sur sa gourmandise.

Harry sourit et fit de même.

Les deux jeunes gens contemplèrent alors la vue qui s'étendait de plus en plus sous leurs yeux tout en lapant tout doucement la couche de chocolat, voulant prolonger le plaisir procurer par ce goût fameux qui leur rappelait tant de souvenirs et en particulier la mémoire de ce 5 juin deux années auparavant.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla Drago en se rapprochant du carreau de la cabine.

- On peut bien dire ce qu'on veut sur les moldus, mais ils savent faire des choses spectaculaires, dit Harry en laissant son regard se perdre au loin.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement. En contrebas, la somptueuse ville de Londres s'était illuminée de mille feux et s'offrait sans complexe à la vue de tous. Vitrines, rues, maisons, immeubles, monuments. Tout était comme vêtu d'un habit d'apparat fait de lumière et de scintillement. La magie était capable de produire des choses surprenantes, mais ce qui était si époustouflant ici, c'était la simplicité de quelques milliers d'ampoules artistiquement placées pour dévoiler une beauté invisible en plein jour.

Aujourd'hui, son amant lui avait fait découvrir un aspect de la vie hors du monde sorcier qui lui était inconnu. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de vraiment faire et encore moins avec une autre personne. Pourtant, c'était avec Harry qu'il avait vécu les moments les plus forts de sa vie et apparemment, c'était loin d'être fini. Son premier amour, sa première nuit de folie, ses escapades aventureuses, une victoire sur un champ de bataille, un mariage... et peut-être une famille un jour prochain. Il n'aurait donc pas dû être étonné que le brun l'emmenât là où il n'avait jamais osé aller... dans un endroit où il pourrait lâcher prise et simplement s'amuser sans se soucier des convenances, de sa réputation, de son nom, des attentes de ses parents ou des autres sorciers.

Pour son anniversaire, le brun lui avait offert la liberté et même s'il avait râlé, rechigné, critiqué et tapé du pied, il avait trouvé ça touchant. Que demander de plus ?

Harry avait cessé de regarder la vue peu avant qu'ils n'amorcent leur descente. Il s'était attaché à contempler son époux, encore plus captivant pour lui que l'était la capitale anglaise. Il vit Drago soupirer avec une légère déception lorsque la cabine rejoignit le sol. Bien sûr, comme le blond n'était jamais monté sur une grande roue, il pensait que le voyage allait s'arrêter là. Le brun vit Drago hausser un sourcil surpris lorsque la roue continua son tour et recommença à les faire monter.

Le manège se figea lorsqu'ils furent une fois de plus au sommet.

Les deux sorciers avaient recommencé à déguster leurs pommes d'amour et attendaient patiemment que la roue redémarre.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est arrêté depuis plus longtemps que tout à l'heure ? Demanda le blond au bout d'un certain temps.

- Je n'en sais rien, probablement, dit Harry, se sentant assez peu concerné.

Drago fronça les sourcils et changea de côté sur la banquette pour regarder vers le kiosque. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas beaucoup.

- Il y a de l'agitation en bas, commenta-t-il un peu tendu.

Harry regarda à son tour.

- Ça tourne pas mal autour du mécanisme de fonctionnement, dit-il après un instant.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on est coincés ? S'alarma immédiatement Drago.

- Peut-être bien. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, ça arrive parfois. Et ils finissent toujours par régler le problème, le rassura Harry.

- Mais en combien de temps ? On ne peut pas rester bloqués ici toutes la nuit... ça peut même durer des jours ! On va rester là et on pourra prévenir personne vu que personne ne sait qu'on était sensés être là !

Bon... Drago avait réussi à faire un peu confiance aux inventions des moldus mais cette confiance éphémère venait apparemment de s'évaporer et la panique le gagnait de plus en plus.

Voyant cela, Harry ne tenta même pas de le rassurer par des mots. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la pomme, les recouvrant ainsi d'une pellicule de chocolat, puis il se pencha vers son compagnon au bord de la crise de nerfs et, sans crier gare, il commença à l'embrasser avec passion.

Cela agit comme un coup de fouet. Le blond cessa immédiatement d'élaborer les pires scénarios catastrophes dans son esprit et se focalisa corps et âme sur ce goût divin et sur ces lèvres idylliques. Une langue experte se fraya bientôt un chemin dans sa bouche et il l'accueillit avec plaisir et gratitude.

Lorsque Harry s'éloigna de lui, il était de nouveau calme... enfin presque. Car son problème de claustrophobie momentané avait laissé place à un délicat problème d'excitation explosive au niveau du caleçon.

- Mieux ? Chuchota Harry en caressant sa joue.

- Pas pour longtemps si tu t'arrêtes là, répondit le blond en le dévorant du regard.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard de connivence et Harry ne réfléchit pas une seconde avant de poursuivre. Il déposa un bécot sur les lèvres de son compagnon puis suivit la ligne de la mâchoire, grignota la peau dans le creux si délicieusement sensible derrière l'oreille et descendit dans le cou.

En retour, Drago soupira d'aise et s'alanguit, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la sensation des mains si habiles de Harry sur sa chemise. Sa peau d'albâtre fut vite dévoilée et les lèvres aventureuses glissèrent jusqu'à un téton où les dents prirent le relai. Pendant que le bouton de chair se faisait malmener avec dextérité, les mains baladeuses firent place net en bas en défaisant le bouton et la braguette du jean.

Inconsciemment, Drago souleva les hanches et permit à Harry de le libérer. Son membre gorgé se dressa alors fièrement et Harry se pourlécha les lèvres en le voyant. Drago le regarda se mettre à genoux sur le plancher de la cabine et placer ses mains sur les cuisses nues du blond pour les caresser avec provocation.

Harry planta ensuite ses yeux émeraudes intenses dans le regard gris de Drago. La lueur sauvage et affamée qui s'y était allumée enflamma Drago comme une bûcher arrosé d'essence.

Avec une lenteur hypnotique et sans lâcher son amant des yeux, Harry approcha sa bouche du gland rougit. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres et susurra d'une voix roque :

- Guide-moi, _mon amour_.

Drago mit un instant à saisir la légère inflexion de la voix de Harry sur les mots « mon amour ». Il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir... puis se souvint des mots qu'il avait prononcé en réclamant sa friandise quinze minutes plus tôt. Son regard oscilla entre la pomme qu'il tenait toujours et son amant à ses pieds. Il ne posa pas la question, si ce ne fut par un léger haussement de sourcils. Le sourire du brun devint carnassier.

Expérimentalement, Drago pointa la langue vers la base de la pomme et lécha tout le long du fruit jusqu'à la queue, recouvrant son appendice buccal de chocolat.

En réponse, Harry posa la langue à la base de son pénis et remonta tout le long jusqu'à la fente qui se fit taquiner subrepticement. Drago grogna et ses hanches eurent un mouvement instinctif vers Harry. Très vite, il comprit comment montrer ce qu'il voulait. Il posa les lèvres, bouche ouverte, au niveau de la queue de la pomme et tourna le pic entre ses doigts pour créer une rotation, stoppa le fruit et fit un tour en sens inverse avec sa langue.

Harry se pencha sur son membre, l'engouffra en serrant les lèvres autour, remonta en pivotant légèrement la tête pour accentuer la friction, puis finit par un tourbillon de langue autour du gland.

Et c'était divin !

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes d'une des meilleures fellations de sa vie. Mais la concentration lui fit bientôt défaut pour montrer à Harry la marche à suivre et son impatience finit par lui faire croquer avec hargne un morceau de la pomme d'amour pendant que sa main libre agrippait avec fermeté la tignasse en désordre du brun.

Harry considéra que les gants étaient jetés et passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il engloutit le membre turgescent et descendit, ne s'arrêtant pas là où il s'était stoppé les fois précédentes, mais relaxant les muscles de sa gorge par quelques déglutitions bien placées afin de le prendre jusqu'à la base. La frénésie avec laquelle il monta et descendit la tête le long de la queue de son époux manqua de mener ce dernier au-delà du point de non retour.

Et juste quand il pensait que son moment allait venir, Drago lâche un grognement frustré, qui fut aussitôt happé par une bouche avide dont les lèvres étaient encore rouges et gonflées par la pipe somptueuse qu'elle avait prodigué.

Drago empoigna les hanches d'Harry et le plaqua contre lui, gémissant de bonheur en découvrant que son sorcier aux yeux de jade avait aussi bien fait usage de sa baguette magique que de la baguette entre ses jambes. Les deux membres nus se rencontrèrent sans barrière aucune et la sensibilité du blond, exacerbée par les prodiges linguaux de son brun, lui fit voir des étoiles.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et monta à califourchon sur Drago. Leur baiser devenait frénétique et désespéré mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher le blond de voir le mouvement amorcé par son amant.

- Attends... pas... prêt... faut... lubrifiant, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Harry qui s'était soulevé à la verticale au-dessus du pénis de Drago et le tenait de sa main gauche pour le guider à la bonne position répondit, tout aussi essoufflé :

- Pas besoin... baguette... détendu... OK.

Langage décousu et basique, mais largement suffisant pour soulager le blond qui n'en pouvait plus tant l'envie le dévorait de l'intérieur.

- J'adore... la magie, grogna-t-il avant de saisir avec plus de fermeté les hanches de son vis-à-vis et de le faire descendre avec force sur sa virilité, l'empalant jusqu'au bout en un seul coup de rein brutal.

Harry lâcha ses lèvres pour émettre un cri de jouissance presque animal. Un rythme soutenu et violent s'ensuivit, empreint de passion et garni de gémissements à la limite du désespoir tant l'orgasme leur semblait à deux doigts de se produire et si loin encore.

Les mots doux entrecoupés de suppliques pour aller plus profond, plus fort, plus vite s'enchaînèrent à la même cadence effrénée que les coups de butoir. La cabine grinçait autour d'eux mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas le moins du monde, préférant se perdre dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre tant que dans la possession et la redécouverte des corps suants se livrant à une danse millénaire.

Mais toute chose ayant un terme, ils sentirent bientôt leur plaisir atteindre le point culminant et Drago prit en main le membre d'Harry pour le branler en concordance avec ses mouvements de hanches. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, sentant qu'il se faisait pilonner avec une expertise dévastatrice et que la main de Drago le connaissait si bien que tous ses points de plaisir étaient embrasés simultanément.

Deux coups de plus et les deux jeunes gens vinrent en même temps, gémissant de concert au summum de la jouissance. Drago ouvrit les yeux à ce moment, admirant Harry dont les yeux vitrés étaient tournés vers le plafond. Derrière lui, il pouvait voir les illuminations de Londres s'étendant à l'infini. L'espace d'une seconde, il eut alors l'impression que son corps avait rejoint son esprit au septième ciel et qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec son mari, le monde à leurs pieds.

_C'est toujours ainsi que ça doit être_, pensa-t-il avec une sensation de plénitude comme il en avait rarement connue. _Moi, seul avec Harry au sommet de l'univers. Rien que lui, moi et notre plaisir._

Cette pensée le rendit subitement si heureux qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur tambourinant allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

Redescendant doucement de son nuage, Harry regarda son blond et lui caressa la joue, son regard fatigué mais satisfait lui communiquant tout l'amour possible. Il vit sur la banquette le reste de la pomme d'amour, abandonnée plus tôt, et il la reprit pour en croquer un bout, partageant un morceau avec son incroyable amant par un baiser plus mesuré et repu que quelques minutes avant.

- Tu as apprécié le cadeau ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- J'ai apprécié tous les cadeaux aujourd'hui, mais celui-ci en particulier. Autant qu'il y a deux ans, répondit Drago en baladant paresseusement sa main sur le dos d'Harry.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, dit Harry en souriant.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Ça me plaît toujours, mais on n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire tout ça si cette fichue machine moldue ne s'était pas coincée. La chance était de notre côté ce soir.

- Oui... la chance, commenta Harry avec un regard innocent.

Drago fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux de compréhension.

- Attends... c'est toi qui...

Harry l'interrompit d'un simple contact de ses lèvres.

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago, susurra-t-il tout contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser profondément.

Joyeux anniversaire... en effet.

_**End !**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Votre verdict ? Mon absence s'en ressent dans mon écriture ? Aussi bien ? Moins bien ? Mieux ? Votre avis m'intéresse ! Je pense que j'ai réussi à bien m'en tirer mais il n'y a que vous autres lecteurs qui pourez le confirmer ou l'infirmer.

En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés et je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
